<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Powers of Persuasion by jgxttwxld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057439">Powers of Persuasion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jgxttwxld/pseuds/jgxttwxld'>jgxttwxld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Edgeplay, M/M, Mild S&amp;M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jgxttwxld/pseuds/jgxttwxld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Yoosung went to Jumin's penthouse instead of Rem (MC)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin &amp; Kim Yoosung, Han Jumin/Kim Yoosung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Powers of Persuasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>its my first time (again) writing ffs (and in general) hope u enjoy :))) and im still adjusting (again) lol. pls bear with me. ;;;;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Due to the embarrassing family feud happened earlier at the meeting, Jumin knew that his relationship with his father had hit rock bottom. He truly loved his father but he hated his way about women. He also was the one never really cared about emotions, as he always say that expressing emotions 'was unnecessary and a waste of energy'. But in this case, he felt it was way beyond him that it affect his work. He even halted all of his cat-related projects, that served as a breather, for him (but more work to Assistant Kang and his team)</p><p>Unable to think further, he sighed and massaged his temple and he sat on his bed, logged in on the messenger, its already 2AM and saw Zen and Rem online. He was talking about a dream where he saw Elizabeth 3rd on a mountain and going somewhere. Zen called it 'maybe one of his prophetic dreams'. Jumin knew how Zen hated cats due to his allergy (and of course sometimes Jumin rub it on his face). He was quite unnerved and also didn't believe on his dream, but Zen just wanted to warn him out of concern, that something might happen and its best to be careful, as they already knew what he had been through, even unwillingly. He let out another sigh and logged off without talking to anyone. He went to kitchen for wine. He can't sleep. There are so many thoughts running on his mind...</p><p> </p><p>As morning came, Jaehee also had the same headache, because of his boss, Mr Han was absent. She also grew worried that if he continued to ditch work, the company would suffer in the long run. Besides the Glam scandal and other rumors coming, she knew that it won't be good to the company if Mr Han would not go to work. She went to his penthouse to persuade him to come, and to avoid more rumors circulating already at the company. She then noticed the increase of guards on the entrance, which made it a little bit difficult to enter. She internally sighed and went her way to Mr Han's penthouse</p><p>"Sir, Miss Kang is here." The chief of security told Jumin, in which he replied, "Let her come in."</p><p>"Mr Han—" Jaehee abruptly stopped when she saw the cage, "Why is Elizabeth 3rd doing inside?" She forgot what's her agenda because she saw the cat inside the cage. The cat was looking at Jaehee with big eyes, as if pleading her to get her out. </p><p>"Assistant Kang, what brings you here?" Jumin asked and followed her line of sight. "Is the cage a bit too..much?" He heard his assistant, then Jaehee pulled her sight from the cage and looked at his boss.</p><p> "You may never know what will those woman would do to Elizabeth 3rd. And it comforts me to see her inside the cage, it made me at peace."</p><p> </p><p>Jumin continued,  "You know I have this ball inside of me, that keeps getting bigger everytime I ignore it. When I see Elizabeth, I imagine that she would saw the threads, the tangled in me, but I guess I was just imagining it, just imagining she saw it made me think that she'd understand me even though she's a cat. Do you think I'm obsessing with her?"</p><p>Jaehee stayed silent, she knew that his boss was off for the day and she cannot hope for Mr Han to go to work and is emotionally unable to, for now, there were lots of blows on him in the past few days. </p><p>"I'm not the one to say, as I'm not that much of an animal lover, but, I will inform the office that you'll have your sick leave, take those things off your mind first." Jaehee said in a defeated voice, she knew that there are more work pending to her. </p><p>"I'll leave for the office, Mr Han, to make sure nothing major at the company happens." She said and saw his boss nod at her. As the door closed behind her, she made a phone call.</p><p>"Luciel? Can you do me a favor?"</p><p>--</p><p>The day had passed and all of the RFA members knew what had happened to Jumin. Everyone grew worried because of 1) Jumin's unpreditability and 2) his emotional stability as of the moment.  Jaehee, however had a plan to avoid further damage, hoping that it will work.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> Participants: Jaehee Kang, Rem, 707</b>
</p><p><b> Jaehee Kang: </b> Rem, thank goodness you're here, i need to ask you a favor</p><p><b>Rem: </b> What is it?</p><p><b>Jaehee Kang: </b> I'm sorry there's no words to put it nicely, but can you check on Mr Han? I think he's not really doing well. If he continues like this, it will have its consequences in the future, </p><p><b>Jaehee Kang: </b> I am also worried about his well-being. I also checked this on Luciel and he said its okay, he's been monitoring eveything on the apartment and told me that you can leave.</p><p><b>707: </b>I've been monitoring your apartment and it was safe to leave. </p><p><b>Rem: </b>How can I go? </p><p><b>Jaehee Kang:</b> You can go to C&amp;R building and tell the receptionist that I sent you there. </p><p>
  <i>ZEN has entered the chatroom</i>
</p><p><b>Jaehee Kang: </b>Hi Zen</p><p><b>ZEN: </b>Hello Rem, Jaehee</p><p><b>ZEN: </b>No, that won't be possible, it's already dark and you want Rem on that's jerk's place? </p><p><b>ZEN: </b>Rem is an important member of RFA, I won't allow her, or you, Jaehee on that man's house this time, moreover he's not himself </p><p>
  <i> Jaehee sighed, she didn't expect Zen to stop her.</i>
</p><p><b>707: </b>Hmm, we can send Yoosung instead!!!</p><p><b>Jaehee Kang: </b>That's not a bad idea, but I think Rem can understand Mr Han well.</p><p><b>Rem:</b> I'm okay being with him for the time being, it's for Jumin after all</p><p><b>ZEN: </b>I said no, Rem, if you insist, I will come with you.</p><p>
  <i>This is getting worse, Jaehee thought and massaged her temple while contemplating for a good answer, she didn't need a go between two of them.</i>
</p><p>
  <i> Yoosung★has entered the chatroom</i>
</p><p><b>Yoosung★:</b> whoa, why me at Jumin's???</p><p><b>ZEN: </b>Well it's better than this lady here, she would not go at that jerk's house, you may never know what will happen! </p><p><b>707: </b>Can the three of them go?</p><p>
  <i> Jaehee contemplated, its not bad plan after all. </i>
</p><p><b>ZEN: </b>It's okay, I'll take Rem home after the visit</p><p><b>Yoosung★: </b>But Zen, her whereabouts is unknown, where would you take her? </p><p><b>707: </b>woot~ woot~ two men are fighting against our lady's hand!!!</p><p><b>Jaehee Kang:</b> This is not a joke Luciel!</p><p><b>707: </b>Sorry Ma'am! Forgive me!!</p><p><b>Rem: </b>Thank you for worrying Zen. But I worry about Jumin as well. </p><p><b>ZEN: </b>No, you stop there. You are not going anywhere. You can go when its morning or whatever but not this time!</p><p><b>707: </b>Waaaay protective Zenny~ </p><p><b>Jaehee Kang: </b>Luciel.. ^^</p><p><b>707: </b>No ma'am!</p><p><b>ZEN: </b>Call me names but I won't allow her, with him, all alone on his place. </p><p><b>Yoosung★: </b>Fine, I'll go to Jumin's place to check up on him.</p><p><b>Jaehee Kang: </b>Are you sure? Mr Han is not his usual self and it is unlikely that Mr Han would be pleased to see you ;;;;;;;;;</p><p><b>Yoosung★: </b> I'm not fond of the idea either, but Zen would continue to nag if Rem would go.</p><p><b>707:</b> Not bad Yoosung! You've matured well!</p><p><b>ZEN: </b>Ya I don't nag who told u ;;;;;;;</p><p><b>ZEN: </b>I just don't want Rem to be with the jerk this time you know ;;;;</p><p><b>Yoosung★: </b>Rem, I'll text you how is he so don't worry about him! I'll give you updates!! </p><p><b>Jaehee Kang: </b>If you insist, come here at C&amp;R building and take a private car to Mr Han's penthouse</p><p><b>Yoosung★: </b>I'll be going then, don't worry Rem!!</p><p>Yoosung★ has left the chatroom</p><p><b>ZEN: </b>Jaehee, I'm sorry for earlier, if I sound over protective, but I worry about Rem's safety.</p><p><b>Jaehee Kang:</b> Of course, I know you mean well but I can't help but worry about Mr Han and the company, he needs to go to work. </p><p><b>Rem: </b>But I worry to Yoosung as well.</p><p><b>ZEN: </b>He'll keep us updated. Ya Seven</p><p><b>707: </b>workibg. Yoosung wull d o well. </p><p><b>ZEN:</b> typos ;;;;;;;;;</p><p><b>ZEN: </b>I have to go as well, I need to exercise,<br/>
Rem, don't worry about him too much okay?</p><p><b>Jaehee Kang: </b>I also have to go, I'll be waiting for Yoosung, please excuse me.</p><p>
  <i> Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom. </i>
</p><p><b>Rem: </b>Goodbye Zen, Jaehee</p><p>
  <i>ZEN has left the chatroom. </i>
</p><p><b>Rem:</b> ..Seven?</p><p><b>707: </b>ya?</p><p><b>707:</b> I honestly worry more about Yoosung as well, Rem. But let's keep the faith to them!! Jumin will come around.</p><p><b>Rem: </b> Okay, thank you Seven.</p><p><b>707:</b> I'll be going, more work waiting~! </p><p><b>707: </b>Slave of work Seven Zero Seven over and out! </p><p>
  <i> 707 has left the chatroom </i>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Yoosung looked at his phone and sighed, as he signed off the chatroom, he was completely clueless as to why Seven would suggest him to check on Jumin, but after a few beats, he realized that Zen was right. He cannot let Rem check on Jumin on the time of night, but he was not exactly close to him, sure they chat from time to time, but they are far from buddies. Relatively he's the only one free enough to do it.</p><p>"This is for Rem." He mumbled as he pocketed his phone and left his dorm. Then his phone rang,</p><p>"Yeah? Oh Jaehee I'm going there, wait for me." </p><p> </p><p>Upon arriving at the C&amp;R building, Yoosung saw a familiar lady at the entrance. Jaehee waved at him when she saw him. </p><p>"Yoosung, I'm sorry for this unexpected favor." She said apologetically as he approched him and Yoosung shook his face thoughtfully.</p><p>"Oh no Jaehee it's fine, besides I knew Rem also worries about Jumin. And Zen's right, she can still see Jumin tomorrow."</p><p>"I'm worried about Mr Han, when I saw him earlier, I know that he's not fit to work, but he seemed... more detached than ever."</p><p>Yoosung gulped nervously, he had known Jumin for years but never on personal level. It sounded serious, he thought. He had no idea how to console him when he get there. </p><p>"I'll do what I can Jaehee, and I'll tell on the chatroom everything, how he is. Okay? I still don't know if I can convince him to work for tomorrow though."</p><p>"If that's the case, we can send Rem to check up on him tomorrow, after all, she understand Mr Han better than we are." Jaehee said as the company car came. Yoosung rode and he was off. </p><p>Jaehee watched the car leave and can't help but sigh audibly, and wished fervently that tomorrow will come faster.</p><p>--</p><p>"Mr Han, Yoosung from RFA is here to see you, sir." The chief security said, awaiting for his orders. Jumin wondered what Yoosung is doing at his penthouse.</p><p>"Yoosung? Let him come in." Jumin ordered him and he saw Yoosung standing on his front door.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Jumin stared at him, with goblet of wine on his hand, his face completely puzzled as the younger looked at him nervously, fiddling with his fingers.</p><p>"Well, we are worried about you so we wanted to check on you how are you doing." He said with an unconscious pout, which made Jumin's eyebrow rose</p><p>Jumin scoffed, amusingly and said, "Did Assistant Kang put you up on this?"</p><p>Yoosung shook his head violently and said, "N-no! Kind of-! But I kind of volunteered to go." Then suddenly the older towered him against the door which made the younger leaned against. </p><p>"Why?" Jumin replied at him coldly, still looking intently at Yoosung, which the blonde swallowed involuntarily as he stared at Jumin's jet black eyes. He wanted to look away but he can't.</p><p>"W-well we worry, Jumin, especially Rem, but she can't go right now."</p><p>The younger saw light glimmer from his eyes for a second when he mentioned Rem. He sighed and tore away his gaze from Yoosung and walked towards the counter for wine.</p><p>"Rem.. is worried?" He trailed off audibly but loud enough for Yoosung to hear. </p><p>"Yes, that's why I come instead and let her know about how you are doing." Yoosung said, as he watched the older walk away from him to the counter, he sighed with relief and less nervous than when he first entered Jumin's penthouse. Then he heard the older chuckle as he poured himself wine. </p><p>"It's funny, she worries about me." Then he turned to Yoosung, "And you're here because you worry too?" Jumin walked to him with another glass for Yoosung</p><p>"Of course I worry! There are a lot of things happening to you–!" Yoosung gasped as Jumin closed the space between them, making the younger lean on the door, unable to look away when he met his eyes again.</p><p>"I'm not clear, I'm sorry." Jumin hushed between them. Yoosung smelled the heavy scent of dark musk parfum mixed with faint alcohol intoxicated breath. He tried to breathe as normally as he can, but failed poorly. </p><p>"I mean, you came here for yourself, not for others, right?" Jumin asked. Yoosung felt his face turning red to the question and tried to look away but his face was caught by Jumin.</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>"Yes." The blond one breathed against them as Jumin's lips curved into a smirk. Then he gave him again space and handed him the goblet with alcohol. Yoosung took a deep breath and fanned himself slightly. He obviously never felt hot on his entire life. </p><p>"Stay the night, Yoosung. I feel I'll be needing your company." Jumin chuckled as he sat on one of the chairs. Then Yoosung heard a faint 'meow' on one side and saw Elizabeth 3rd peering at him with her blue eyes.</p><p>"Jumin! Elizabeth is sad inside the cage!" Yoosung exclaimed as he went to the cat and stroked her white fur gently.</p><p>"I feel the need to lock her up. If I don't, I won't feel safe about myself. It also hurts me to see her like this but, I need to do it." The executive muttered as they heard another pleading 'meow from Elizabeth.</p><p>"..Jumin." Yoosung called sadly. He don't know how to console him, he felt that Jumin fell into something darker and get ahold of anything, he saw how Jumin was all over the place, a complete mess, to be exact. The younger trudged towards the older and joined him at the counter. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Jumin." The younger said apologetically. The older however looked suprised and said, "What for?"</p><p>"Well, I don't know how to make you feel better and that makes me a bit sad. You seemed not the usual Jumin, you see."</p><p>"Usual me.. hmm." Jumin trailed and stared at Yoosung, the younger felt that he was under study and went pink.</p><p>"O-oh don't mind it! I'm just blabbing things!" The student stuttered but the executive pulled him closer and held on his waist. Yoosung, if possible went a shade deeper.</p><p>"J-Jumin?"</p><p>"You know why? It's because I can't control anything around me, I don't have the grip of it like I used to. It's weird that I can easily talk you about this."</p><p>Yoosung puffed his cheek for a while to at least hide his embarrassment because Jumin was so close to him, literally,</p><p>"Well, the rumors are spreading like wildfire and–" the younger stopped talking as he palmed Yoosung's cheek. He gasped and felt hotter but Jumin's cool palm balanced it. The younger instinctively rubbed his cheek against and closed his eyes. Jumin, however looked at him, suprised. He expected to pull away from him but the younger nuzzled instead. As Yoosung opened his eyes, he suddenly realized what he was doing, he gaped and looked horrified at Jumin, who seemed taken aback as well.</p><p>"S-sorry!!" He pulled away his hand from his face which made Jumin chuckle as he quaffed his wine. He then looked at Yoosung and a small smile went to his lips.</p><p>"You surprise me well, Yoosung." He said as he playfully brushed his blonde hair on his forehead. "I see variety of expressions from you tonight. Tell me, do you want to make me feel better, at least?"</p><p>"O-of course, but I can't help but embarrassed at what happened earlier.. what I was thinking?" He mumbled and bit his lip. Jumin, however, looked like he was enjoying his private show.</p><p>"I feel better watching you, you're amusing." The older said as he leaned back and rested his chin on his palm. </p><p>"Make yourself at home then." He commented as he finished his wine and tugged his necktie down, making it loosely dangled around his neck. Yoosung went red again as he saw him come undone with his tie. </p><p>"You're getting redder as a tomato.."</p><p>The younger, possibly was getting more uneasy as Jumin watched him but, he didn't mind it at all. He didn't know what's gotten in him today, but at least he knew he could relax around Jumin. Or so he thought.</p><p>'It would be nice if he would tie it on me..' </p><p><i> Hey..what are these thoughts!? Maybe I'm just overwhelmed about Jumin here.. yes that must be the case.. </i> He mused as he bit his lip again and shook his head, he went for his phone for distraction and logged in to the messenger. </p><p>"Hey." Jumin held his phone and closed it, Yoosung pouted and said, "I'll be telling them that I got here safe." But the older's hand held on the phone tighter.</p><p>"Stop."</p><p> Yoosung abruptly halted and looked at him again. </p><p>"Why are you getting excited about this?"</p><p>"E-excited? What are you talking a–oh.." He said and looked down, he has a weird tent down. He squeaked and covered it with his hands. The older gave a hearty chuckle and went closer again.</p><p>"What are you thinking?" Jumin had managed to pull him closer and bring him to his lap. "You can tell me." He coaxed as he rested his head on the crook of Yoosung's neck and breathed hot air on it which made the younger grunt.</p><p>"N-nothing, I-I don't know, Jumin.." He stammered but he can't push him away either. He heard another chuckle from below. </p><p>"I'm not doing anything." Jumin said, half carelessly and tried to plant a small peck on his chin, Yoosung gasped and sighed "W-whatever it is, Jumin, fuck.." He managed to pull him away and tried to get a good look on him, but all he saw was black eyes, hungry for something as it meet his violet ones. He gulped and tried to look away again, but Jumin reached for his face with one hand, palming his chin.</p><p>"Lot of things happened today, that went out of my control, but.." he trailed, looking at the younger, "but I think I can grasp one tonight.." </p><p>Yoosung didn't knew what he was talking about but his breathing started to shallow. He felt the thrill when Jumin began to close the space between them for a kiss. The younger wrapped his arm around his neck and attempted to contest the older's kisses. It went deeper as Jumin licked for entrance as Yoosung parted his lips for him. The younger whimpered as his tongue and Jumin's clashed into a romp. Yoosung pulled in further, desperate for more but the older pulled out for air. Both of them catching their breaths, Jumin licked his lips as he looked at Yoosung whose flustered and redder at the kiss.</p><p>"Yoosung.." Jumin sighed between them, the younger swallowed. He never thought that calling his name would sound sexy. The older grabbed a handful of hair and tilted his head. Yoosung had now sultry haze on his eyes, inviting him to do more. Jumin growled on his ear. </p><p>"I will not hold back anymore, and you can't go back." </p><p>The younger bit his lip, do I really wanted this? He thought and stared at the older, his eyes, were clouded with desire. He didn't know where his sudden hunger came from. It was the one thing he didn't realized sooner, he was longing for someone to control him. He smirked at him and breathed,</p><p>"Fine.. own me." </p><p>--</p><p>Jumin never felt the urge to have an absolute control against the man beneath him, but it made him feel dominating, which was compelling. He undressed the younger in a snap and hoisted him up the counter. Yoosung instinctively wrapped his arms around him and tried to close the space but Jumin caught both of his wrist and constrained it with his necktie. He smirked and said, "Don't be impatient.." He then scooped him and put him to bed. The younger caught his breath and never seen Jumin so.. messed up. The older hurriedly reached  for another necktie and wrapped it around the younger's neck. </p><p>"Go down the bed and kneel in front of me."</p><p>Yoosung followed as Jumin sat on the edge of the bed. He waited for him to settle between his legs. The older pulled his head closer to his crotch, the younger gasped at his half-hard erection and instinctively tried to free it with his mouth. He heard a groan above as a light brush, or a nudge was made, he hastily freed him and saw the package unveil before him. Yoosung felt his mouth water at the sight. He licked his lips nervously and gazed at Jumin, who was looking down at him as well.</p><p>"You clearly know what to do.."</p><p> </p><p>Yoosung knew what to do but had no idea how it can fit his mouth, he nuzzled his face at the length and gingerly take it into his mouth. The warmth earned a sudden "..fuck" from the older and took him in inch by inch,  Jumin groaned and held onto his head and his necktie. He pulled him so suddenly that it hit the younger's throat. Yoosung let out a whimper, then a muffled moan and had to learn quickly to keep his gag reflex in place and hollowed his cheeks. The older was thrusting his hips already at a steady pace, then it went quicker, deeper, the younger had sensed that he was coming from his release. Then he felt hot liquid came in squirts. Jumin pulled his head upward and massaged his throat, which made Yoosung swallow everything. The older smirked and said, </p><p>"Good boy.."</p><p>Yoosung shifted his body uncomfortably as he pulled out Jumin's length out his mouth. The older tugged his necktie, motioning him to go up. He tapped his thighs lightly and the younger  straddled him. Yoosung moaned as blushed as he felt his length brush against Jumin's. The older chuckled and held him securely at the waist. He looked down and saw Yoosung already leaking precum. Jumin brushed a finger at his member which sent the younger to shiver and bucked his hips for more. Without warning, the older pumped him suddenly that made the younger shriek an octave higher. </p><p>"Jumin–!"</p><p>"It's Mr Han." Jumin growled lowly against his ear and licked the long of his earlobe. The younger shivered at Jumin's authority and gulped.</p><p>"Mr Han.." He trailed off in between breaths and continued, "Touch me more please, sir." </p><p>Jumin knew that his self control was already paper thin, but he wanted more of Yoosung's show. </p><p>"Beg."</p><p>"Mr Han," he croaked, "Please touch me, give me.. this." He moved his hips against Jumin's. He was already leaking precum and he was getting more desperate than ever. </p><p>Jumin licked his lips as he placed him on the bed again, pinning his wrists above his head as his other hand found Yoosung's pale neck. He put enough pressure to make the younger gag for air.</p><p>"S-sir..! Mr Han..!" He choked as he gasped for air, he involuntary arched his back and rolled his eyes upwards as new found pleasure flashed to his body, which made his erection harder and uncontrollably released himself between them. Jumin was panting as his grip on his neck loosened a bit. Under him was a red and panting Yoosung, his violet eyes haze with lust and afterglow. </p><p>"You stained my clothes." Jumin sighed as he caressed his lower lip with his thumb, in which the younger sucked playfully. The older grit his teeth and stiffled Yoosung again, the younger found himself again struggling to breathe and choked between breaths.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry..! Mr Han..!" </p><p>Jumin panted as he removed his shirt and let go of his neck, then he dove and marked him at places he can reach. Yoosung arched his back and sighed, "I'm sorry about your clothes, Mr Han." His breath hitched when Jumin had sucked on his nipple which threw him again in pleasure. </p><p>"M-Mr Han.. Stop~!"  </p><p>Jumin never knew he had found new things to be addicted to and it kept him amused. He kept making marks until he reached his navel. Yoosung shivered and instinctively pulled his head to his length. Jumin spread his legs apart and noticed the younger being hard again.</p><p>"Such crude body, we have so many things to redress," But he also knew he had to give in, for now, as he was painfully hard again at the moment. He then reached at lotion which was thankfully at the bedstand. He coated his length well and poked his entrance, and thrusted himself in, Jumin moaned at the tightness and warmth as he heard Yoosung gasp and cried in pain. The younger was not definitely ready for this. The older leaned at his ear and murmured, </p><p>"I'm sorry, I can't promise being moderate at the moment." He then placed both of his hands at his hips </p><p>"Move, fuck it Jumin!" Yoosung demanded while adjusting himself. Then he received another hard thrust which made him see stars for a moment, </p><p>"Who are you to order me?" The older slowly made his pace which made the younger moan and arched his back at the sensation.</p><p>"J-Jumin..! Fuck..!" </p><p> Then Jumin picked a faster, deeper pace, Yoosung tried to buck his hips to match Jumin's but he was completely held by the older and he was thrusted in at a brisk fashion. Then the younger felt the familiar sensation at his navel and his moans grew louder, he was close.</p><p>"Fuck!" Jumin cursed as he also was near. He bit his lip and let a final thrust before release. Seeing Jumin so hot, undone, panting on top of him sent Yoosung to visual overload and came in between them. He sighed at the sight and felt Jumin pull out as he shivered. Then the older dove back to his lips for a sloppy kiss and was returned passionately by the younger. The older pulled away for air and said. "Those lips are mine from now on. Everything on you is mine."</p><p>"You're so damn addictive, Yoosung." He continued. The younger groaned and made a small smile. </p><p>"So innocent, but nasty at the same time. No one can claim you, as you are already mine." Then Yoosung reached his tied hands at Jumin's face and said,</p><p>"It feels exciting to be owned. I'm yours." Then they shared another passionate kiss.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>It was already dawn when they finished a few of 'rounds'. Yoosung was panting on the bed and looked at Jumin who tried to even his breaths. </p><p>"Would you go to work later?" Yoosung asked casually as he cleaned himself. The older replied, "Yes, you should rest for the day, Yoosung." Jumin picked up the younger's phone and opened it as if it was his own cell. "You have a lot of missed calls."</p><p>"H-hey!" Yoosung grabbed his phone and groaned, he scrolled down the list and sighed. "I should've convinced you in other means." He landed his gaze on Jumin, who was looking at him as well and said, "You convinced me well enough, you let your body talk to me." </p><p>"Am I convincing? I'm flattered, Mr Han." Yoosung smirked and Jumin bit his lip,</p><p>"Who knew you have it in you? I'm impressed, Yoosung." </p><p>-- </p><p>"Mr Han, Assistant Kang is with Rem of RFA, should we let them in?" The chief security asked Jumin in which he nodded. He then saw his assisstant and another fair lady beside her.</p><p>"You must be Rem." Jumin's expression softened when he saw the her, "I'm sorry you have to worry about me." Rem shook her head and said, "It's fine. I'm glad you feel better" </p><p>"Mr Han, where is Yoosung?" Jaehee asked worriedly, "After that message he didn't went online again, he even didn't answer our calls!"</p><p>"He's fast asleep in another room." Jumin said and cleared his throat, "He persuaded me well enough to go to work." </p><p>"Morning.. oh is that Rem?" Yoosung peeked at the bedroom, Jumin saw him looking at Rem and continued, "Hi Jaehee! I'm sorry I didn't replied after." Jaehee stared at Yoosung and sighed. "A call or a message will suffice." </p><p>Yoosung scratched his head apologetically and went to the kitchen for water. He's trying his best not to limp but it was painful to walk. The executive had to hide his smile and said to his assisstant.</p><p>"I'll be going somewhere before working, you go ahead, I have other matters to attend." He continued as he called his driver. </p><p>"As long as you will return. We'll be going then." Jaehee said, then nudging Rem lightly, she was going to say something but she noticed the subtle closeness of two men at the kitchen. Rem shrugged and smiled to herself and joined Jaehee downstairs</p><p>--</p><p>"I think Jumin will do fine, for now." Rem said, while they were at the elevator. Jaehee looked at her and replied, "Honestly, I never seen Mr Han so.. cheerful." </p><p>Rem giggled, "We have Yoosung to thank, he made Jumin go to work!" </p><p>"I think so. I never vouch for Yoosung to convince him but.. he's good." Jaehee trailed off as they were riding the company car off to the building.</p><p>"Yeah.. he's good.." Rem sighed knowingly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>